


Thunderstorm comfort

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Reader Insert, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Afraid of storms, and stuck in a field, Dean is quick to get you out of the rain and feeling safe again.





	Thunderstorm comfort

You were in a field looking for clues on your current hunt.  Dean had gotten a call from Sam, and you continued to look around while he chatted. You heard a distant rumble and looked up. “Dean…” You looked around and he was no where in sight. “ ** _Dean?!!_** ” You were starting to panic. He knew you didn’t like being out in a storm. If you were outside, lightning and thunder sort of freaked you out. If you were inside, you’d sometimes enjoyed sitting in the window watching the lightning. 

Right now, you were not only outside, but you were about an hours drive outside of town.

“ ** _Dean_?!!**” you screamed again.

“It’s okay! It’s okay, I’m here.” He wrapped an arm around you. “Come on, lets get to the car before it starts to-” Lightning lit up the sky, and the rain started to pour. “pour.” he sighed. “Come on, this way.” He held your hand as you both ran through the field.

When you got near the Impala, he let go of your hand and ran for the trunk. You jumped in the back seat as he pulled a blanket out of the trunk and got in the other side.

You were both soaked and shivering. “Take off your wet clothes and wrap yourself in this.” 

You didn’t protest. It was freezing. You laid out your clothes on the front seat in front of you, Dean took off his shirt and did the same.

You were all bundled up, still shivering, but getting warmer. Dean sat next to you in his wet jeans, looking out the window. You could tell he was cold, but with there only being one blanket he was being stubborn.

“Just take off your wet jeans Dean..” He turned to look at you confused. “Your cold, _don’t_ lie to me, just take them off and get in the blanket. It’s more then big enough for two. Stop being so stubborn.”

He smiled. “Alright, alright.”

As he was putting his jeans in the front seat, lightening cracked the sky right outside, and the thunder boomed making you jump. “Come here.” Dean  stretched out a leg behind you on the seat, and pulled you to his chest before leaning back so you were laying on him.  He fixed the blanket so you’d both be warm in no time. “We’ll wait out the storm alright?” You nodded against his chest.

He stroked your hair and held you tight. When another thunder clap made you jump, he kissed the top of your head and told you you’d be safe in his arms.  

You fell asleep there, in his arms, listening to the storm surrounding you.


End file.
